Fossil Fighters: Legendary Warriors
Preface Well, this is my story. It respects events that happened in Fossil Fighters and Champions, and takes place five years after the second game. It is about Esteban Redd and his friends (Sarah Bleu, Qrystal Zard and Alec Tronan) as they learn about Legendary Vivosaurs and the secrets behind them. Don't worry! I'm going to make it a WHOLE LOT cooler than the description! Updates will be kind of spotty (my browser doesn't support Wikia too well), but there will be no more than three weeks Between chapters, and I do plan on finishing this! Seeing as this is my first Fossil Fighters Fan Fic, criticism and suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading (if you do. If you don't, thanks for at least looking at this!) So please, enjoy! Prologue Hello, I'm Esteban Redd, son of Joseph Redd, the famous archaeologist. I'm also a Fossil Fighter and since I became one, I've learned a yacht load of Information on vivosaurs. Especially after...the incident. Do you want to hear about it? Yes? Alright then! Well, I have to start by letting you know about vivosaurs, since they are the reason my troubles started. Vivosaurs. Prehistoric animals, the success of The Richmond Foundation and the Caliosteo Fossil Park. Most Fossil Fighters think they know everything there is to know about the origin of the creatures they use to battle with for fun. Well their wrong...mostly. They have no idea that countless years ago an alien race had developed a technology to place them in a stone slumber to be revived millions of years later. They have no idea how Dr. Diggins, the man they all credit for the discovery, only happened upon that technology by chance and found out it could bring extinct creatures back to life. Any prehistoric animal, once revived, will look much different than it would have in its time because the fossil absorbed the traits of the world around it. And because of these traits, they look different, so we call them Vivosaurs. Because of this process of absorbing their environ, they also gain odd and, most of the time, amazing powers. Every fighter knows what these powers are; they are called elements and we all know there are five with their set strengths and weaknesses: fire, water, air and earth. Neutral has no weakness or strength. But not many fighters know about the sixth element: the legendary element. My dad studied this element for a living. Because of this, many more people came to know of this element, to understand Guhnash and Zongazonga and the Zombisaurs. And what my dad found out about legendary vivosaurs was, to be honest, quite shocking. My dad learned that, for a creature to become a legendary vivosaur it must: 1: be so extraordinarily powerful that it has no weakness or strength, no matter what element it seems to come from. 2: it can be a natural reaction, like what happened to Frigi and Igno or it can be mystical like the zombiesaurs, or even forced like a mutant and forced into a dino-medal like Guhnash's brains. 3: and most importantly: it must be sentient. Now, all vivosaurs can telepathically speak with their fighters, and Ryden can even speak verbally, but Legendary vivosaurs can speak to you while they are in the fossil. Legendary vivosaurs CAN be dug up, but they choose who can dig them up. And, as I learned the hard way, not all of them have a conscience. And the worst part? My dad had mysteriously disappeared five years ago. I hadn't heard from him since, and neither has my mom, so we feared the worse. We had not known exactly how wrong that assumption was. But on the bright side, out of all that terror I got a girlfriend! So that's something! Hmm, I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Before I can tell you the adventurey, romantic, or dangerous parts of my life between the end of the Caliosteo Super Cup and now, we need to go on a journey. A journey...to the beginning..... Chapter 1...The Beginning The whole thing really started two years ago. Three years after Zongazonga tried to use that Rupert kid to take over the world. Vivosaur fights were fun again, and forty (that's right, 40!) new vivosaurs were added to the roster. Every single one, my dad had a hand in finding and ten (the newly discovered legendaries) he found solely by himself. Needless to say, my father was very trustworthy. But then he disappeared. No one knew where he could have gone. His colleagues never heard him talk about any last-minute expeditions. He never mentioned it to my mom. He just...vanished. Even his dino medals were gone. Anger, sadness, curiosity, resentment, those are just a few if the emotions that swirled around in mine and my mom's brains and stomachs. After a few months of loathing anything that my dad had been a part of, including vivosaurs, I eventually caved in and enjoyed those things again. We moved to Vivosaur island and showed them how to dig up vivosaurs that were previously thought to only be in the Caliosteo islands. One day, I decided I would take up where my father left off. I, along with my mom and best friend Sarah Bleu, dug through my dad's research and filled our brains with the knowledge. We were a three person team, trying to learn more about Legendary vivosaurs. We were happy again. But, as luck would have it, God called my mom home. This happened just a year after dad disappeared and two months before the day that I sat in my mom's favorite chair, all alone, reading the one book she had published: Vivosaur Mysteries: Are Legends Real? '' I sat there, seeing but not reading, rubbing the top right corner of the paper, thinking of her. A tear came to my eye and I let it fall. I was never known for my toughness. I was a scrawny boy with blood red hair, green eyes and I lived to draw. I wasn't tough, but I wasn't a wimp either. I only cried when crying was appropriate. I was pulled out of my mourning by a knock at the door. ''Who could it be? I thought. I sighed, closed the book and placed it on the table that my mom had kept in the small living room. I opened the door and my mood was much better when saw a girl, my age (15) slightly shorter than me, just as wiry with pale skin, teal eyes, and a look about her that she was always happy (which is true, except when she was mad). Her long green hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and a single pink strand fell in front of her face. Her pink shirt fit her figure and her green and gold, ruffled skirt seemed almost out of place on this tomboy. It was Sarah. "Hi Esteban!" She said, hugging me. She was a really good friend, and her cheeriness always brightened my day when I was overly sad. "Hey Sarah," I said as she pulled away. "What's up?" "Oh, nothing much. I just thought it would be fun to hang out today. Especially since Alec is coming back today!" "He is?" My eyes widened and I looked at the calendar on the wall beside the door. Sure enough, Alec's return from space was marked down. "Gah, how could I forget?!" I stepped outside, closed my door, grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her along as I rushed to the park area. You see, Alec was my OTHER best friend. He was tough guy, but he was also very smart. A few months before my mom died, he had gotten news from a colony on Io (one of Jupiter's moons) that they needed some help and he hopped on the spaceship and flew away. Oh, and i should probably mention that he was a dinaurian. We got to the park area and looked up at the sky expectantly. "So," Sarah said, impatiently, with her hands on her hips. "When is he supposed to arrive?" I searched my memory real quick then said, "Around noon." "What time is it now?" I checked my watch. "11:30." She frowned. "Thirty minutes huh? That's enough time for a fossil battle or two, and we can't just sit here and wait now can we?" She smiled mischievously. "Nope, guess we can't," I sighed playfully as I copied her smirk. I ran to the far end of the field and stood facing my friend. "Ready?" I shouted. "Let's do this!!!" She replied. We took out three of the five vivosaurs in our pockets and threw them out into the field. There was a burst of light and a T-Rex (blue flames. Named Rex), a Guan (named Shen) and a Mastax (short for Pegomastax. It looks like a brown Nasaur with red spots and stripes and black quills protruding from its back. Named Maggie). Let's rock and roll!!! Rex roared in a deep growl inside my mind. Just keep calm Rex, Maggie reminded him in a soothing voice. You aren't supposed to start the battle with excite applied. "She's got a point," I said. Rex lowered his head a little bit in embarrassment. I turned my eyes to Sarah's side of the field and saw that she wasn't using her beat team. The one she was using consisted of a Tophis in the AZ, and a Nycto and Amargo in the SZ. She got the first attack. "What's this?" I asked teasingly. "Trying out a new team?" She smiled. "As a matter of fact, I am. Hurricane wing!" As soon as she said that, her Nycto flew towards Shen and hit him with a swirling gust if air. He took some damage, but he'd stay in a few more turns. She ended her turn. "These guys don't look all that tough," I mumbled to my vivosaurs. Well neither do I, Shen cooed, then tried to show off by striking the air. "That's true. Okay," I pulled out my smartphone and opened the Vivosaur analysis app. I scanned her vivosaurs and found that they had a decent amount of LP. "Rex, Tyrant's Roar!" Rex's eyes gleamed as he drew himself up and roared at the top of his humongous lungs. With the +90% attack support effect from Shen, the blast did a lot of damage to her vivosaurs. Tophis looked like he would be gone with one more attack. I ended my turn. Sarah considered repeating her last attack, but instead sent and Amargo combo at my Guan. It almost did him in, but Shen was a tough little dino. She ended her turn. I sent another Tyrant's Roar her way and her Tophis fell turned back into his dino medal and it zoomed her way. She caught it with her left hand and placed it in her pocket. "Nice one!" She called. "Thanks!" I called back. "And if you liked that, you're gonna love this! Rotate Mastax into front AZ. Pebble Quake to Nycto!" Maggie got in front and started to chirp as strong as she could, raising pebbles and dirt and a straight, powerful line towards Sarah's pterosaur. If Maggie hadn't been at a range advantage, it probably wouldn't have taken Nycto out, but it did. "Now you have to beat my long range vivosaur! Have fun with that!" She smiled and told Amargo to get as far back as possible. "Amargo Flames to Guan!" Her Amargo roared and shook its head, bringing a blaze of fire towards Shen and it was enough to get him out. I caught his dino medal in the air and placed it in my pocket. "Nice, but how's about you try thi—" just then I heard a noise, almost like a buzz but a lot louder. I looked up at the sky and saw the dinaurian spaceship appear a few thousand feet up. "Maybe another time," Sarah said as she called her Amargo back. I did the same to Rex and Maggie. Aw man, Rex wined. Be quiet, Rex! Sarah and Esteban are excited because Alec is coming back! Shen reprimanded him. I rushed across the field and stood beside Sarah, out of the way of the aircraft. The impossibly shiny, super futuristicy spaceship slowly landed with a roar of wind, blowing up a cloud of dust. A few moments passed by and the door opened. The first person out was Alec Tronan. Chapter 2...Alec's Back! With the cloud of dust obscuring everything, I was not surprised when Alec looked around confused. He walked off of the ramp and squinted around. Even through the dirt, I could see his sky blue skin contrasted by his orange spiky hair and beard. Sarah raised her arm, about to wave to him so as to let him know where we were. I shook my head and gestured for her to lower her arm. Then I put my finger over my lips and crept around the confounded Dinaurian. We waited for the count of three then we leapt on top of his shoulders, tackling him to the ground. It took two of us because he was physically seventeen years old and a good foot taller than myself. "Yeeshk!" Alec cried in surprise as he fell to the ground. Then he chuckled and said, "Careful guys, I'm still getting readjusted to the natural gravity here. But man, is it sure good to see you guys!" He wrapped his arms around our necks in a loose hug. "It's good to see you too Alec!" I said, trying to keep his long pointy ears from poking my eyes out. "So what all happened up on Io?" Sarah asked as we hopped off of Alec and helped him up. He brushed the dirt off his sleeves. "Well, it turns out the problem wasn't all that bad. They almost had it resolved by the time we made it up there so the only thing we could do with our time was plant vegetables—and let me tell you, that is not easy when there is no soil." "Well that's good that they got it resolved," I commented. Alec started to look around happily, as if he had missed this tiny island more than the planet he was born on; but when his eyes drifted back to the spaceship, he seemed to remember something. There were Dinaurians and humans alike who were rushing off the platform, rather clumsily too, but Alec ran right into the throng of it. Sarah and I exchanged curious glances and waited for our friend to come back. When he did return, it looked as if he had another Dinaurian with him. She had purple hair, beautifully brown eyes and skin a shade or two lighter than Alec's. As soon as I saw her, my eyes lit up and my heart started beating faster than it had been a moment before. Sarah raised her eyebrow, almost disapprovingly. When Alec finally came up to us with the girl he said, "Sarah, Esteban, meet my cousin Qrystal. I have wanted you all to meet for a while, but she never had time to come to Earth before now." Qrystal waved cheerily to us, her eyes locking with mine for a strangely exciting moment, when he said her name. "So Qrystal," Sarah said, looking from me to Alec's cousin. "Is there anything in particular about Earth that you wanted to learn about?" "Fossil Fighting," she said in a slightly nervous voice. "Alec has told me so much about it and how it uses our old technology. It sounds exciting!" "Where would you like to start?" I asked. "Fossil Fighting, digging or reviving?" Her eyes lit up when I mentioned digging. "My cousin has told me so much about that too! I would like to do that first!" Sarah nodded. "A good place to start, since you have no vivosaurs of your own." "Where do you want to go first?" I pulled out my pickaxe and started to clean chunks of dried dirt out of the grooves. "There are so many interesting places on your planet to see! I cannot decide!" She turned to her cousin. "Where do you think we should go excavating?" "Hmm..." Alec thought for a moment. "Well, how about we go to Dusty Dunes!" "First you trick her into thinking digging is the best part, then you take her to your favorite dig site—what's next, dress her up like you?" I asked jokingly. He raised his hands defensively. "I can't help it I talk about things I like and she's a good listener." "Dusty Dunes..." Sarah muttered. "Anyone have boat money?" It was free if you were going to a dig site by yourself, but Captain Travers made you pay for multiple people, especially all the way to Caliosteo. I checked my pockets and barely found enough to make it there. I sure hope I find some jewel rocks, I thought as we rode there. Once we were at Dusty Dunes, I immediately knew it was going to be strange. For instance, the first rock I dug up was silver. Not white like a neutral, not black like a dark fossil rock, but silver. "What's that?" Alec and Sarah asked in unison. I moved the rock around in my arms and tried to chip at it with my nail. "I don't know," I confessed. "I've never actually seen a rock like this before." Qrystal leaned over the rock and tilted her head to the side. "This is an unusual rock? It looks very normal to me." "Yeah, but it has a shine to it," I said as I held it up to the light. Sarah shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you'll find something special innit when we clean it. But can we get a move on please? I'm all for getting dirty, but sweat is just too much." It was true, the heat here had caused us to have sweat stains already. "Okay," I said as I placed the rock in my case. "We'll continue digging." And so we did. We dug all over that sandy place and got quite the haul so far. Sarah had a new fire fossil, a jewel rock and a couple of parts she assumed belonged to her Centro. I had found—along with the silver one—seven fossil rocks, some new some I had cleaned before, and three jewel rocks. Alec had found one fossil rock, a jewel rock and three dark fossils and Qrystal got so many new fossils, I was sure there were at least two heads. But I stopped digging when I heard a whisper. The rocks. It sounded deep and mysterious and I was sure it was a real voice. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked my friends. They all stopped what they were doing and listened for a minute. "Nope," Sarah said as she wiped some sweat off her brow. "Maybe the sand is speaking to you." She said that with smirk so it was meant as a joke but...maybe the sand was? That is a crazy thought, Shen said from my pocket. Oh, sorry, I had completely forgot I had you guys with me, I stated in my mind. Then I thought of something. Did any of you five hear that voice too? There was silence. Then I beard it again. The rocks...seek behind the rocks... I HEARD IT!!! Maggie screached. She was young, so she got scared easily. That voice... Rex mumbled. I dunno man, maybe you should listen to it? "But what rocks could it be talking about?" Then I looked to my left. There was a heaping pile of rocks that had collapsed and blocked the path years ago. The voice wanted me to climb over those rocks. Should I do it? I will.